Grand Jewel
Grand Jewel '''(グランドジュエリー, Gurandojuerī , lit. "Grand Jewelry") is the guardian of the Dragon Block Staff. The party encounters it when Meru tries to pull the staff out of its head in Kadessa, also known as the Forbidden Land. Grand Jewel is a difficult boss, but it is not impossible to defeat it. If you are really having difficulty, go back to Lohan and buy Spinning Gales. It is recommended to bring plenty of Healing Fogs and Angel's Prayers. Upon defeat, it will drop a Spectral Flash. Battle The Grand Jewel does not have any physical capabilities, but it has a high magic stat to make up for it. Shirley's Silver Stone can halve the Dancing Ray, Trans Light, and Spectral Flash Light spells. It is also good against the Scarred Super Virage earlier. The Stones for Wind and Earth are not available until later. *'''Grand Spell: Grand Jewel casts a random Light, Earth or Wind magic at max power. *'Time Reverse': The Grand Jewel lowers allies' stats by 5 levels, and makes your dragoons much weaker. He immediately follow up with his random magic attack. *'Fast Forward': The Grand Jewel raises allies' stats by 5 levels, and increases your dragoons' strength. He immediately follow up with his random magic attack. *'Dragon Block Staff': The Grand Jewel uses the Dragon Block Staff to makes the Dragoons useless. *'Command Block': The Grand Jewel blocks a command. *'Healing Dew': A yellow liquid falls from above engulfing the Grand Jewel in a yellow light that heals it. (Note: It will only use this once in the battle and recovers 1350 points of HP). Character Specific Strategy *'Dart': Just use additions and heal when necessary. *'Lavitz/Albert': Just use additions, may use Dragoon with him to cast Rose Storm, but make sure his SP level is no higher than 1, or he will be killed fast. *'Shana/Miranda': Have her attack, defend and use magic items. Her main focus overall should be healing, and similar to Lavitz/Albert make sure the SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed fast. *'Rose': Have her use additions and heal every now and again. You may dragoon with her to cast Astral Drain, but make sure her SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed fast. *'Haschel': Just have him use additions, he is not useful for anything else. *'Meru': Have her attack, defend and use magic items. Her main focus overall should be healing, and similar to Lavitz/Albert and Shana/Miranda make sure the SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed fast. *'Kongol': Just like Haschel; have him use only additions, he has no other purpose. :Note: Shana and Lavitz are included just in case a Game Shark or another cheating device is used to hack them back in the party. Useful hints *Equip Albert/Lavitz with the Twister Glaive and have one of the party members use the Power up item on him, make sure the addition Gust of Wind Dance is up to level 5 and this boss will be a cake walk. *If you really want to use dragoons, just use this sequence: Raise the Dragoon Spirit gauge only to level 1, then use D-attack or the strongest D-magic. In the next turn they will revert to normal and the Dragon Block Staff can't reach the Dragoons. Category:Boss Category:Earth Element Category:Kadessa Category:Disc 3